


SuperShips oneshots

by Neurological_hurricane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also probably OC’s, Bundle of blankets and girlfriend, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character(s), References to eating disorders, Shorties, also, anyway…ENJOY!, does anyone read these tags btw?, if so:, knowing Lena: alcohol, like Nia or Brainy, neutral or happy endings., no one will die, not that they are canonically minor but they are minor characters in these, some angsty things..., there will be the occasional cussing from Lena and Alex, these are the random ones that will end up here until I find a better use for them..., tw // mental health issues (but not in all the chapters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurological_hurricane/pseuds/Neurological_hurricane
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and prompts, shorties etc.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	SuperShips oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I will mention the major triggers, such as ‘depression’ and ‘referenced/implied ED’ in the fic itself at the very beginning, so those who need the safety can skip thise chapters. Let me know if you find other triggers that I need to mention or points to improve myself!
> 
> TIA! <3

The moment Kara turns her key in the lock of her apartement, she knows something’s off. The door isn’t locked like she left it that morning. 

There are two people -three by extent- that have a spare key; her sister, Alex (and thus Kelly as well bc damn, they really do share anything apparently?), and Lena. 

Kara stays in the doorway for a while after she opened the door. Not that she has to search long for the raven haired figure on her couch, no. It’s the way said figure is sitting there, all wrapped up in a fleece blanket, with a hood of Kara’s hoodie poking out. 

Kara is scared to startle Lena as she walks into her appartement. When she does get closer, she notices the bundle of blankets and girlfriend softly bobbing up and down, without a set rythm to the jolts. 

Lena is crying. 

Kara doesn’t know why exactly, but she’ll find out one day. She decided the best approach to a crying, scared and overwhelmed Lena is giving comfort. She knows Lena will open up when she’s ready, amd Kara is in no hurry to force her.   
She decides to start humming some kind of melody when she’s a few feet away from the crying brunette, to avoid scaring her at once, but rather to let her know she’s in the room. To let her know she’s here. For her.   
The humming seems to ease away some of the heaviness in the air.   
Carefully, Kara sits down on the sofa next to Lena, making the girl hold her breath for a moment before releasing it.  
Shedecides to put her hand on Lena’s back, softly, before she starts to talk to her in a soft and comforting voice; a softness reserved for only her girlfriend and, occasionally, Alex. 

‘Hey, Lee, I know you’re scared. I want you to know that I’m here for you, always, and that I love you no matter what, okay?’  
Lena just sat there, hugging herself, not responding. Kara dipped her head down to look for Lena’s eyes; to make sure she’d hear what she was going to say next.   
‘You know what I did, and still do sometimes, when I feel down?’. Her eyes darted between the avoident green ones in front of her.   
‘ I went to Alex. I went to my big sister and honestly? I think you need to, too. ‘

And that opened the floodgates, a bit.   
‘Kara, I don’t have a big sister-‘  
That’s where Kara interjected. She didn’t want her precious bean to go down that path.   
‘I know, but I also know for a fact that Alex has basically adopted you as her youngest sister by now’. She took an unsteady breath and lowered her volume to a soft whispering. ‘Lee, you might not see it yet, but you have a family now. Alex is your sister, too. Kelly is like, the weird cousin or something, though that’d be kind of incest-‘  
A giggle escaped between them. And Kara melted at the sweet honey sound that was still tinged with some sadness.   
‘And Eliza considers you a daughter. You know, when we started dating, it wasn’t just us getting together. It was me getting the ABSOLUTE BEST partner in crime that I could imagine. Literally. And it was my family extending their family-being to you. You’re part of us now.’ 

Lena sniffled and looked up, uncertain and scared but so in love with the humanification of a puppy. _Her_ humanification of a puppy. 

‘Lena Luthor, I love you, my mom loves you, Kelly and Alex and literally everyone you talked to for more than a couple minutes loves you. We know that you aren’t a bad Luthor. It’s not _‘Lena doen’t deserve the name Luthor’_ ,no, the Luthor name doesn’t deserve you, Lee. You’re so much more than that. You’re amazing, mm-kay?’

Lena buried her head in Kara’s chest. Looking at her girlfriend made her feel too many thing. Good things, but she didn’t really want to be overwhelmed with those.   
‘ Kara?’  
‘Hmm?’  
‘ I am shit at showing my feelings, my deepest emotions...’  
‘I know, and that’s okay! You’re perfe-‘  
‘I - Kara, I just wanted you to know that you are the first human, no, the first being I felt safe enough with to just... be.  
I know I don’t say it nearly enough and I am so, so scared that I will suffocate you with these words one day or another if I say them everytime they cross my mind, but Kara Danvers, I love you. A lot.’

The blonde smirked at that, because she had a pun in mind. Nia was rubbing off on her.   
Lena noticed said mischievous smirk.   
‘Oh no…’  
‘ One, you can always suffocate me-‘, which gained her a Lena-esque eye roll,  
‘-and when I get suffocated with all your _‘I love you’s’_ , I can say I suffocated a happy woman. Lee, I want to spend the rest of my days with you, make memories together. Adopt a lot of puppies for instance!  
‘I want to grow old with you. There’s nothing in the whole measurable multiverse that can stop that desire.’  
The ravenette hugged herself closer to Kara. And Kara was glad to return the hug. 

They ended up watching a sappy movie, Kara decides it’s a great idea to tickle Lena, for whatever reason, and they end up on top of each other, Lena under Kara. They resolve to snuggling up to each other and fall asleep on the sofa. When Lena wakes up first (she has a horrible sleeping schedule, if you can call it that at all), she looks at Kara’s profile, tracing her gaze over the curves of her forehead and her nose, and she doesn’t need to wonder what her lips taste or feel like. She knows. 

And Kara? 

Secretly, Kara is awake and knows Lena is looking at her with a look on her face Kara doesn’t need to open her eyes for to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Also excuse any spelling errors, I will mostly be posting from my phone...


End file.
